


100 Things #83 (No.6)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [83]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #83 (No.6)

Sion blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall as he unwrapped the package that had been placed at his feet. Despite being toted around by a dog the child was smiling, arms uplifted in a demand to be picked up. Cuddling the warm infant close Sion stared out across the land to where No. 6 stood. He and Nezumi had done it. They'd accomplished what they had set out to do. Safu was free and the barriers between the two cities were gone. Finally the two parts would be able to come back together as a whole. Sion smiled, still fighting the feeling of sadness, and lifted his head. Some day Nezumi would be back and the two of them would be reunited like the city and the land they represented.


End file.
